unsolvedfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Officier Daryn DUPREE
703px|link=https://www.tvtime.com/fr/show/338361| TV Time Unsolved 2018 : "Le crime que vous connaissez. L'histoire que vous ne faites pas." TV Time Unsolved 2018 : "Le crime que vous connaissez. L'histoire que vous ne faites pas. The crime you know. The story you don't." 703px|thumb| Les rôles principaux / Starring roles : L'officier Daryn DUPREE FR frame|left|Bokeem Woodbine A propos Acteur et musicien qui a joué le rôle principal de Moss dans le film Riddick de 2013 et est également apparu dans les films Almost Heroes et The Rock. En 2009, il a joué des rôles dans Black Dynamite, Un jour dans la vie, The Butcher et dans le court métrage Three Bullets. Il a ensuite été choisi pour jouer Mike Milligan dans la série FX Fargo. Avant la renommée Il a étudié la musique instrumentale et a été le chanteur du groupe Mazard. Trivia Il est apparu dans plusieurs vidéoclips, notamment ceux de TLC, "Waterfalls", de "Raza", "Chi Kung" et de "Light Yo Ass On Fire", de Busta Rhymes. La vie de famille Il est né à Harlem, d'une mère actrice. Il a épousé Mahiely Woodbine. Associé à Il est apparu dans le biopic Ray 2004, mettant en vedette Jamie Foxx. The oficier Daryn DUPREE EN frame|left|Bokeem Woodbine About Actor and musician who played Moss in the 2013 movie Riddick and also appeared in the films Almost Heroes and The Rock. In 2009, he played roles in Black Dynamite, A Day in the Life, The Butcher, and in the short Three Bullets. He was then chosen to play Mike Milligan in the FX Fargo series. Before fame He studied instrumental music and was the singer of the Mazard group. Trivia He appears in several music videos, including those of TLC, "Cascades", "Raza", "Chi Kung" and "Light Yo Ass On Fire" by Busta Rhymes. Family life He was born in Harlem, an actress mother. He married Mahiely Woodbine. Associated to He appears in the 2004 Ray Biopic, starring Jamie Foxx. PAGES POPULAIRES / POPULAR PAGES => [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unsolved_(U.S._TV_series) Wiki Unsolved - Non élucidé FR] ' ' '''Articles les plus visités / Most visited articles *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unsolved_(U.S._TV_series) Wiki Unsolved] *[http://fr.unsolved.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Non_%C3%A9lucid%C3%A9_FRWiki Unsolved] *Wiki Non élucidé FR @La série FR / The series EN *Wiki Unsolved FR *Wiki Unsolved EN *Présentation projet FR *Project presentation EN @Rôles principaux / Starring roles *TUPAC AMARU SHAKUR *NOTORIOUS B.I.G. *Detective Greg KADING *Detective Russell POOLE *Officier Daryn DUPREE @Rôles secondaires / Secondary roles *Jim BLACK *Justine SIMON *Detective Brian TYNDALL *Detective Fred MILLER *Figurants FR *Extras EN @Synopsis saison 1 FR *Épisode 1 FR *Épisode 2 FR *Épisode 3 FR *Épisode 4 FR *Épisode 5 FR *Épisode 6 FR *Épisode 7 FR *Épisode 8 FR *Épisode 9 FR *Épisode 10 FR @Synopsis season 1 EN *Part 1 EN *Part 2 EN *Part 3 EN *Part 4 EN *Part 5 EN *Part 6 EN *Part 7 EN *Part 8 EN *Part 9 EN *Part 10 EN @Synopsis saison 2 FR / Synopsis season 2 EN *Épisodes non-disponibles *Unavailables episodes : (taille de la page en octets) : (nombre de pages dans la catégorie donnée) : (nombre d'utilisateurs dans le groupe donné) Catégorie:Acteur américain Catégorie:Naissance en avril 1973 Catégorie:Naissance à Harlem Catégorie:Acteur de l'univers cinématographique Marvel Catégorie:Tout Catégorie:BlogListingPage